


I Feel the Same

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Companionable Snark, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night, spent in each others arms, but not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt "Playing with Fire" for Camelot_Land.

Arthur jabbed at the campfire with a hefty stick, causing the pyre to collapse and send up a shower of sparks. He was hungry. He was tired. He was bored. But most of all, he was irritated.

  
Merlin had been gone for some time and it was verging on too long. If Merlin was lost in the wilderness...If Arthur had to go out looking for him in the dark...it was going to be the perfect cap to a perfectly horrendous day. Arthur began to dig his stick into the coals as he counted in his head, having already decided that at five-hundred, he was going to go after his idiot manservant.

  
 _Four hundred-fifty-five, Four Hundred fifty-six_...There was a crashing in the underbrush. "Merlin, that had better be you!" _;Four Hundred fifty-seven_...Arthur heard a low growling sound and stopped swinging the stick through the flames. His head jerked up.

  
"Merlin?" Arthur reached for his sword and pushed himself to his feet, even though his muscles screamed in protest. His heart leapt into his chest at the shadow that rose toward him. Arthur hated himself for the tone of desperation that was creeping into his voice. "Merlin?!"

  
Suddenly, a figure broke through the treeline and stumbled toward the encampment. As the fire flickered, it sent light dancing over sharp cheekbones and ears too large to belong to anyone respectable.

  
Arthur let his sword drop and grabbed his manservant before he took a header into the fire pit. "Merlin, you idiot. I could have killed you. Why didn't you announce yourself when I called?"

  
Grumbling, Merlin swung around, baring his teeth around the leather strap from which the water skein dangled. His arms were full of dry twigs and his kerchief was bundled around what appeared to be edible roots.

  
"Well," Arthur said, taking the skein and drinking from it as Merlin unloaded the remainder of his burden. "That's hardly an excuse, is it?"

  
"Sorry, your highness." Merlin responded, but his voice lacked the edge it usually bore. Merlin sounded just as weary as Arthur did. "I shall endeavor-"

  
"Shut up and get over here," Arthur commanded, holding his cloak away from his body to allot a space for Merlin. Perhaps it was better if they slept now and forwent any other activities.

  
"Sire?" Merlin dubiously said as he neared.

  
"You shall endeavor to warm me, as I am cold." Arthur nodded again to the space he had created.

  
"I should stock the fire," Merlin said, snapping the twigs he'd collected and stuffing them into place until Arthur cleared his throat. Then, he went without argument, dropping into place and sighing as Arthur rearranged his cloak over them both.

  
"You're a terrible servant, Merlin," Arthur felt it prudent to point out as Merlin's eyes shuttered closed.

  
"You more than make up for it," Merlin murmured. "You're a wonderful prat."


End file.
